Amor en la cancha
by Saeki Hikari
Summary: Yumi entra en la preparatoria Seirin junto a su amigo Kuroko. Allí se apuntan al club de baloncesto, donde encontrará a una persona muy especial. Al mismo tiempo que su equipo quiere llegar a ser el número uno de Japón ella quiere demostrarle a sus viejos amigos que su concepción de ese deporte esta equivocada y para ello cuenta con el apoyo de sus tres amigas. CORREGDO PRIMER CAP.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Viejos amigos.

Comenzaba un nuevo curso en la preparatoria Seirin. Hacia allí caminaba una chica de metro ochenta, su pelo castaño estaba recogido en una cola que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y tenía los ojos marrón chocolate. Una vez que estuvo en la entrada de la preparatoria se sorprendió de la cantidad de clubs que buscaban nuevos integrantes, sin embargo ella tenía muy claro a cual se apuntaría antes de que empezaran las clases. Se acercó a un tablero en el que señalaban las mesas de los clubs. La joven buscó la de baloncesto, que encontró enseguida, así que se encaminó hacia aquel lugar. Al llegar vio como de la mesa se alejaba un chico pelirrojo, de metro noventa, y por lo que había podido sentir desde donde se encontraba tenía un aura muy fuerte, tanto como la de un tigre. La chica movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para dejar de pensar en aquello y siguió el camino que le quedaba hacia la mesa. En ella una chica y un chico, integrantes del club, veían un formulario sorprendidos.

-Ohayo Riko-san, Hyuga-san- saludó la chica sacando a los jóvenes de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te conocemos?- preguntó el chico con gafas.

-Soy yo Yumi-chan - contestó con una pequeña gota en la cabeza.

-¡Yumi! –Se sorprendió la chica y se levantó a darle un abrazo- te has dejado flequillo y el pelo más largo, así no hay quien te reconozca- dijo al mismo que la soltaba y el pelinegro le entregaba el formulario.

-La verdad es que quería un pequeño cambio para dejar atrás Teiko.

-Yumi-chan ¿conoces a Kuroko Tetsuya?- volvió a preguntar el chico.

-Hai, es mi mejor amigo y además era miembro del primer equipo.

La chica terminó de rellenar el formulario y se despidió de la pareja, alegando que llegaría tarde si no se marchaba ya, aunque lo cierto era que no quería que le preguntaran más cosas sobre su amigo, pues quería sorprenderlos. No tardó en llegar a la que sería su clase durante todo ese curso. Al fondo de esta, solo y mirando por la ventana había un chico de metro sesenta, y pelo celeste. La joven se acercó en silencio y una vez que estuvo a su lado se sentó encima de una mesa.

-No me has esperado- le recriminó la chica.

-Si no fueras tan lenta desayunando…

-¡No soy lenta!-alzó la voz y todos los compañeros allí presentes se giraron a verla. Justo en aquel momento entró el chico pelirrojo que la joven había visto hacía un rato-Tetsu-kun fíjate en el chico que acaba de entrar, creo que sería la persona idónea- el joven dirigió su vista hacia la dirección que su amiga le había indicado.

-Creo que llevas razón Yumi-chan- dijo con una sonrisa.

Las clases terminaron rápidamente y ambos amigos se dirigieron al pabellón para el primer entrenamiento. Nada más llegar la castaña fue el centro de atención de todos los presentes. Riko se acercó a ella y le brindó una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara, pues sabía que su amiga se ponía muy nerviosa cuando era el centro de atención.

-Yumi-chan tranquila esto sólo será hoy, además nos conoces a la mayoria.

-Lo intentaré- dijo la ojimarrón y justo en ese momento todos los chicos de segundo se acercaron

-Yumi-chan no alegramos de verte- la saludó Izuki, un chico con el pelo negro y ojos grisaceos.

-Yo también me alegro de verlos a todos.

-Mitobe-kun dice que si Hyuga-kun no nos hubiese dicho nada no te hubiesemos reconocido.

-Chicos dejense de charlas con Yumi-chan y comencemos-irrumpió la otra chica.

Así el entrenamiento comenzó. Todos los de primer año se sorprendieron al saber que la chica con el pelo corto era la entrenadora. Esta les ordenó a todos que se quitaran la camiseta y los fue evaluando uno por uno. Cuando llegó a al chico pelirrojo se quedó impresionada por sus cualidades físicas.

-Entrenadora ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar mirando?- le llamó el capitán, Hyuga Jumpei.

-¡Gomen! Um…

-Ya has visto a todos. Kagami era el último.

-Falta Tetsuya–kun- advirtió la peli castaña sonriendo divertida.

-Ah ese chico de Teiko y amigo de Yumi-chan…- recordó el chico con gafas, el resto de compañeros empezaron a murmullar.

-¿Está aquí Kuroko-kun?...Parece que él no está aquí hoy. Muy bien empecemos…

-Um, disculpe, yo soy Kuroko- se presentó el chico, la castaña que tenía delante no pudo evitar pegar un grito.

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo.

La entrenadora se giró a la oji-marrón y empezó a preguntarle si él realmente era un jugador de Teiko y si había formado parte de la conocida "Generación de los Milagros". Yumi lo único que podía hacer era asentir con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa, hasta tuvo que sacar una foto que tenía en la bolsa, en la que salía ella con el uniforme de Teiko y Kuroko con el uniforme de baloncesto del primer equipo, para que la creyeran. Aun enseñándoles la foto les costaba creerla.

Finalmente la entrenadora reconoció al peli-celeste y dió comienzo en entrenamiento. Mientras que los chicos hacían los ejerciccios, las dos amigas que estaban en el banquillo comenzaron a charlar sin quitar la vista de la cancha.

- Yumi-chan tú has sido manager de Teiko ¿no es cierto?- la menor simplemente contestó afirmantivamente- ¿Mantienes contacto con alguno de los miembros de la "Generación de los Milagros"?

-Directamente no, pero si con otras tres de las managers. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Me gustaría que tener un partido de práctica con alguno de ellos, para que el equipo se mentalice.

-De acuerdo déjalo en mis manos- le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Yumi-chan ¿qué tipo de habilidades tiene Kuroko-kun?-le preguntó la chica al ver lo mal que estaba haciendo el entrenamiento.

-Viéndolo así en el entrenamiento se podría decir que no debería jugar al balonceto, pues no tiene ningún punto fuerte, pero a la hora de un partido es una gran baza para ganar.

-Me estas sugiriendo que haga un partido.

-Sí, aunque creo que lo mejor es que sea mañana, los de primero contra los de segundo.

La castaña con el pelo corto, dio por finalizado el entrenamiento y los chicos se dirigieron a la ducha. Yumi aviso a su amigo de que se iba adelantando, pues quería pasarse antes a comprar algo para la cena. La chica salió de aquel lugar y se dirigió al surpermecado. Allí compró lo que necesitaba y además un polo de fresa, que abrió nada más terminar de pagar. Al salir de la tienda se chocó con un chico de metro noventa aproximadamente, con el pelo y los ojos de color azul oscuros.

-Gomen…-se disculpó el joven- ¡oh! Si eres tú.

-Oni…-la chica sacudió la cabeza- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo de ver a mi madre, sé que era su día libre. Por lo que veo sigues con la costumbre- dijo mirando el helado-¿te acompaña Kuroko?

-No, he venido sola-contestó cortante.

-Sigues tratándome así- comentó en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para que su antigua compañera no se enterara.

-Te lo dije en su momento, te dejaré de tratar así cuando vuelvas a ser el de siempre y dejes esa estúpida idea de que sólo tú puedes vencerte.

-No es una estúpida idea, nadie me ha ganado por lo que…

-Sabes Aomine-kun, déjalo no quiero malgastar el tiempo hablando contigo. Nos vemos- se despidió.

La chica llegó a su casa y sentados en el salón se encontraban su madre y Kuroko, los saludó y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse. Al entrar se acercó a la pequeña cadena que tenía y la encendió. No tardó mucho en cambiarse, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de salir y actuar como si no hubiese visto a aquella persona. De repente llamaron a la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con su amigo.

-¿Yu-chan pasa algo? Has puesto la música bastante alta.

-No es nada Kuroko, supongo que la habré subido sin darme cuenta- le respondió sonriente. EL chico no se terminó de creer aquello pero lo dejo pasar.

-La cena ya está servida.

-Ok, ahora mismo bajo, antes tengo que hacer una llamada.

**Ese mismo día en otro lugar:**

Una chica con el cabello marrón y los ojos verdosos acababa de llegar a la puerta de la preparatoria donde había quedado con su mejor amigo, pero éste no había llegado, como consecuencia le tocó esperarlo. A los pocos minutos una limusina negra apareció en la puerta y de ella bajó un chico de metro ochenta y tanto y ojos ámbares. Las chicas nada más verlo lo rodearon pidiéndole un autógrafo, éste como pudo salió de aquel grupo de chicas y llegó junto a la que esperaba a su amigo.

-Siento el retraso Miyucchi, pero la sesión se alargó y se me olvidó cargar el móvil anoche- se disculpó.

-No pasa nada, tampoco llevo tanto tiempo esperándote- le dijo entrando en la preparatoria-¿Vas a buscar ya la sede del club de baloncesto?

-Pues sí, tu volverás a apuntarte al club de dibujo ¿no?

-No, este año no tenía pensado apuntarme al club de dibujo.

- ¿Entonces al club de lectura?

-No, no creo que lo adivines.

-¿Porque no lo iba a adivinar?

-Porque se trata del club de baloncesto.

-El club de baloncesto...¿¡Cómo!? ¿Desde cuándo te interesa a ti el baloncesto?

-Desde las vacaciones.

-¿Esto no tendrá que ver con Yumicchi y...?

-Lo siento Ryo-chan, pero prometí no decírtelo- lo interrumpió a la vez que agachaba la cabeza.

-Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta, así que no te preocupes no pienso enfadarme contigo- dijo el chico mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza.

Ambos amigos se inscribieron en el club de baloncesto y fueron a clases. Durante toda la mañana el rubio estuvo rodeado de chicas, que le pedían un autógrafo,una foto o cualquier otra cosa, mientras que la peli-marrón se encontraba en su mesa mirando la escena divertida. Las clases acabaron y los dos se fueron al primer entrenamiento del curso. Aquel día lo único que hicieron fue las presentaciones y fijar los que harían durante todo ese mes en los entrenamientos.

Después de aquella sesión, Ryota invitó a Miyu a tomar algo en la cafetería que estaba al lado de la casa de la chica, y ésta encantada aceptó. Mientras hablaban de la locura de día que había sido, la ojiverde recibió una llamada.

-¿Mochi, mochi?

-_Miyu-chan soy Yumi._

_-_¡Yumi! ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-_Bien, aunque el final del día a podido ser mejorable, pero bueno ¿y tú qué tal? Seguro que con Kise-kun no has podido parar de reírte._

-Pues no, no han faltado las risas, ya sabes como se ponen las chicas cuando llega a un sitio por primera vez jajaja.

-_Me alegro que las cosas te hayan ido bien. Lo cierto es que te llamaba para pedirte un favor, creo que ya sabes por donde pueden ir las cosas ¿no?_

-¿Tan pronto?

_-Sí, yo tampoco lo esperaba, sin embargo la entrenadora me lo ha pedido. Díselo a tu entrenador para que se ponga en contacto con la mía y organicen todo._

-Ok, yo lo aviso- en ese momento el ojiámbar le pidió el móvil a su amiga- Yu-chan espera un segundo que hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

-Hola Yumicchi ¿qué tal todo?

_-Nada mal Kise-kun._

_-_Por lo que veo sigues llamándome así.

_-Ya os lo dije cuando dejéis de pensar de esa manera y me demostréis que realmente os gusta el baloncesto volveré a ser la de siempre con todos vosotros. Ahora si no te importa me voy a cenar._

-Un segundo, ¿porque Miyucchi se ha apuntado al club de baloncesto?

_-¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta?...Sólo voy a decirte que para ella eres una persona muy importante y como se te ocurra hacerle algo malo pienso acabar contigo. Ya lo sabes , despídeme de Miyu-chan, Bye._

-De parte de Yumicchi adiós- le trasladó el chico a su amiga.

-¿Qué te ha dicho para que pongas esa cara tan seria?- le preguntó la chica.

-Nada, ya sabes ahora me llama Kise y eso me molesta.

-No le des vueltas a eso. Me terminó el batido y nos vamos a casa ¿te parece?

-Sí, estoy muerto después de estar todo el día rodeado de fans acosandome.

-Seguro que dentro de poco se acostumbrarán a ti.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que es la primera vez que hago una historia de este tipo, así que supongo que tendrá algunos fallos, estaría muy agradecida que me dejaseis un comentario con vuestra opinión para poder ir mejorando poco a poco, así que estoy abierta a todo. Os espero en el siguiente capítulo ¡Nos leemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Nuevos amigos

La alarma del móvil comenzó a sonar, haciendo que su dueña se despertara. Yumi se levantó, se puso el uniforme y salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina, donde su madre, una mujer de cuarenta y tantos años,con el cabello corto y de color azul con algunas canas y los ojos de color ámbar, estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días- saludó la pequeña.

-Buenos días Yumi-chan ¿has dormido bien?

-Como siempre, del tirón.

-Me alegro cariño. Por cierto le he cambiado el turno a una compañera, por lo que ni tu padre ni yo estaremos en casa cuando lleguéis.

-No pasa nada mamá, hoy Tetsu-kun y yo iremos por batidos después del entrenamiento, así que llegaremos tarde- le avisó la castaña mientras terminaba de desayunar- Me voy, que sino luego Tetsu-kun me riñe por no ser puntual.

-¡Qué tengas un buen día!

En el momento que la chica salía su vecino de al lado hacía exactamente lo mismo. Saludó a su amigo peli-celeste y ambos se encaminaron hacia la preparatoria. En el camino se encontraron una cancha de baloncesto y en ella un chico pelirrojo tiraba a canasta.

-Tetsu-kun ese no es Kagami-kun.

-Sí, es él.

-¡Kagami-kun!-lo llamó la chica a la vez que se acercaba-¿Qué haces entrenando a esta hora? Sino te das prisa vas a llegar tarde a clase.

-Gracias por avisarme Takara-chan.

-Por favor llamame Yumi.

-Buenos días Kagami-kun- saludó el oji-celeste que acababa de entrar en la cancha.

-¿Desde cuando estás aquí?- preguntó asustado

-Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo- contestó la chica divertida.

-Bueno me voy, nos vemos en el entrenamiento Taka...Yumi-chan- se despidió molesto y después salir corriendo.

-Es idiota ¿todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que somos compañeros de clase? Además ¿se puede saber porque se ha enfadado?- se preguntó en voz alta la chica.

-Debe ser por lo de ayer.

Tras preguntar a que se refería con eso Kuroko le contó lo que pasó después del entrenamiento. Al llegar a clase el chico que se habían encontrado de camino a allí todavía no había llegado. Cada uno se puso en su sitio, el chico en la última banca al final de la clase, al lado de la ventana y su amiga en la fila de al lado, pero una banca más arriba. Cuando llegó Kagami y vio a Yumi en la banca contigua a la suya se sorprendió, sin embargo su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando el profesor pasó lista y nombró al amigo de la chica.

Las clases pasaron lentamente y a medida que pasaba el día el cielo se iba encapotando hasta que comenzó a llover justo la hora antes de que terminase la jornada. Una vez que ésta finalizó y todos los alumnos de primer y segundo año estuvieron en la cancha de baloncesto la entrenadora les avisó que harían un mini partido para ver las habilidades de cada uno.

Aquel mini juego empezó con una canasta del pelirrojo y siguió durante un tiempo con la superioridad de los de primero en el marcador gracias a los puntos que conseguía Kagami con su fuerza y su juego instintivo. En los momentos que Kuroko cogía el balón, en seguida era robado por algún jugador del equipo contrario. La cosa siguió así hasta que los jugadores de segundo año comenzaron a presionar a Kagami con dos y hasta tres jugadores, para que de ese modo no pudiera mantener el balón por mucho tiempo, consiguiendo ponerse por delante.

En uno de los saques de fondo tres de los jugadores con el peto amarillo, que indicaba que eran de primer año, empezaron a rendirse. El oji-rojo alterado, después de escuchar lo que habían dicho sus compañeros, cogió a uno de ellos por la camiseta y comenzó a hablar de manera amenazante.

-Por favor calmate- le pidió el peli-celeste al mismo tiempo que le hincaba sus rodillas en las **corvas(*)** de su compañero.

-Bastardo...- le insultó Kagami y así empezaron a pelearse hasta que la árbitro sopló el silbato.

-Lo siento, ¿te importaría pasarme el balón?- pidió el oji-celeste a unos de sus compañeros.

Después de aquello el equipo con los petos amarillos comenzó a alcanzar al otro equipo gracias a los pases especiales que hacía Kuroko.

**En la banca:**

-No puede ser ¿Está usando su falta de presencia para poder pasar?- se preguntó Riko en voz baja, pero lo suficiente alta para que su compañera se enterara- Ni siquiera toca el balón por mucho tiempo ¿podría estar disminuyendo su presencia ya débil aún más?

-En realidad se trata de la un técnica llamada redirección, que se usa en el juego de manos. Tetsu-kun enfoca la atención del oponente lejos de él- le explicó Yumi.

-Entonces él es el titular fantasma de Teiko- afirmó sorprendida- Había escuchado rumores, pero no creí nunca que su existencia fuese real.

**En la cancha:**

El partido siguió y el equipo de los de primer año iba remontando poco a poco debido a los pases del peli-celeste. Cuando sólo quedaban unos segundos y el equipo de los de segundo iba un punto por encima, estos perdieron el balón, ya que uno del equipo contrario cortó un pase y el oji-celeste lo cogió. Éste entró a canasta, pero falló y Kagami cogió el reborte para acabar encestando y dar la victoria al equipo del peto amarillo.

Después del entrenamiento Kuroko y Yumi fueron a por unos batidos al Maji Burger. Ambos se sentaron al lado de la ventana, la castaña fue un momento al baño. Justo entonces un chico de pelo rojo, con una bandeja llena de hamburguesas, se sentó frente al chico de pelo celeste. En un primer momento no se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañado.

-Hola- saludó el chico que tenía el batido.

-¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estábamos aquí sentados antes que tú, y además nos gustan los batidos de este lugar.

-¿Nos?

-Sí a mi también- habló Yumi poniendo una silla entre los dos- Me alegra verte de nuevo Kagami-kun.

-¿Porqué no os vais de aquí?

-No queremos- afirmó el más bajito.

-Si alguién nos ve pensará que somos amigos.

-¿Y eso es malo?- le preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-...-el ojirrojo suspiró y le lanzó una hamburguesa al joven que tenía enfrente-Toma, no me gustan los chicos que alardean en el baloncesto, sin embargo te has ganado una.

-Gracias.

-Y tú también-dijo mientras le lanzaba una hamburguesa a la chica que estaba a su lado, pero esta se la devolvió.

-Gracias, pero creo que deberías comértela tú, después de todo la futura estrella del equipo debe recuperar las energías que ha perdido hoy.

-¿Futura estrella?

-Sí, todavía no formáis parte del equipo, antes tendréis que pasar por algunas pruebas-comentó la ojimarrón mirando a sus dos compañeros.

Los tres se tomaron lo que habían pedido y justo antes de irse la castaña se acercó al expositor para pedir otro dos batidos y tomárselos de vuelta a casa. Durante un rato estuvieron en silencio hasta que Kagami lo rompió.

-¿Qué tan fuerte es la "Generación de los Milagros"?¿Y qué pasó con ellos?-les preguntó a las dos personas que le acompañaban.

-Se destruyeron al instante-contestó el otro chico.

-¿Hay que decirlo así?

-Es que no hay otra forma de decirlo-aseguró la chia- simplemente cada uno pasó a jugar en su propia preparatoria...

-Y una de ellas se situará en la parte más alta-concluyó Kuroko.

-Eso es genial. Esto es el tipo de cosas que encienden mi fuego- comentó Kagami- Me he decidido. Voy a aplastar a todos y convertirme en el mejor jugador de Japón.

-No creo que sea posible- opinó el peli-celeste. La cara de su compañero cambió por completo.

-Tetsu-kun lleva razón en este momento por lo que he visto no les llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos- apoyó la chica a su amigo- no puedes hacer lo sólo.

-Yo también me he decidido- habló el ojiceleste, su amiga lo miró interrogante- Soy una sombra, pero si más fuerte es la luz, más oscura se hace la sombra. Yo seré la sombra de tu luz y voy hacerte el mejor jugador de Japón- estas palabras sorprendieron por completo al chico pelirrojo.

-Hazlo que quieras.

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Entonces yo tampoco puedo quedarme atrás-anunció la chica y sus dos compañeros se la quedaron mirando interrogantes- Si Kagami-kun quiere ser el número uno de japón y tú, Tetsu-kun vas ayudarlo, yo no puedo quedarme atrás.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el pelirojo

-Pienso ser vuestro punto de apoyo, es decir, pienso ayudaros siempre, mejorar la defensa, el ataque, a recuperaros antes de las lesiones...

-Te digo lo mismo que a Kuroko, haz lo que quieras.

**Unos días más tarde:**

Después de lo sucedido aquellos dos últimos días, las promesas en el tejado, y la promesa de Kuroko en el suelo del patio trasero, todos miembros del equipo de baloncesto estaban en el entrenamiento después de clases cuando se enteraron que tendrían un partido de práctica contra la preparatoria Kaijo.

-¿Un juego de práctica contra la preparatoria Kaijo?- habló el capitán aún incrédulo tras la noticia.

-Correcto, estoy segura de que no nos decepcionarán.

-¿Decepcionarnos? Son mucho mejores que nosotros- afirmó Koganei.

-Además este año tienen en sus manos a uno de los de la "Generación de los Milagros", Kise Ryota- añadió la entrenadora.

-¿Qué? ¿Él?- dijeron algunos jugadores de primero.

-Has hablado con Miyu-chan ¿cierto?- se dirigió el peliceleste a su amiga.

-Hai, Aida-sempai me pidió que hablara o bien con una de las antiguas mánagers y bueno, pensé que el mejor oponente tal y como estamos ahora Kise sería el mejor contrincante- explicó la castaña.

Los chicos siguieron hablando sobre el rubio y su trabajo como modelo, lo que provocó en las dos chicas castañas incredulidad, pues no podían creerse que estuvieran más preocupados por su carrera como modelo y su popularidad con las chicas, que por cuáles eran las habilidades de su contrincante. De repente se empezaron a escuchar murmullos que provenían de la puerta de entrada. Los chicos dejaron aquella estúpida conversación y se centraron en el barullo que se acababa de formar. Para sorpresa de todos casi todas las chicas que se encontraban en ese momento en la preparatoria se encontraban allí al rededor de un chico con el pelo rubio.

-¿Qué hacen todas esas personas aquí?- se preguntó la castaña con el pelo corto.

-Mi intención no era que esto pasara- decía el rubio mientras firmaba el autógrafos.

-Que bueno volver a verte- le saludó el peli-celeste.

-Me alegro de veros- le respondió el chico que firmaba autógrafos- Etto..¿Creéis que podéis esperar cinco minutos?

-Ese idiota...- Yumi anduvo hacia el jugador de Kaijo. Cuando estuvo junto a él, lo cogió de la muñeca y tiró de esta para que se bajara de su improvisado asiento- chicas fuera de aquí, estamos en mitad de un entrenamiento, si queréis su autógrafo se lo pedís cuando salga- advirtió a las jóvenes que se aglomeraban a su alrededor con un tono serio y que daba realmente miedo. Las estudiantes se fueron y Yumi soltó la muñeca de su invitado y se giró para verle la cara- ¿A qué has venido?

-Cuando Miyucchi me dijo que nuestro próximo contrincante sería Seirin, me acordé que vosotros dos estudiabais aquí- le contestó- Así que pensé en saludar. Después de todo éramos los mejores amigos.

-No más que cualquier persona-puntualizó Kuroko.

-Eres malo- lloró el rubio.

Los chicos de primero comenzaron a leer un articulo de Kise, y en ese momento por la puerta otra chica castaña con los ojos verdosos y con el uniforme color gris de Kaijo entró en aquel lugar. Al ver a su mejor amiga no pudo evitar salir corriendo y tirarse a sus brazos.

-Yu-chan, me alegra mucho verte, te echado mucho de menos, no es lo mismo sin ti- decía la chica sin soltarse de su abrazo.

-Miyu-chan no puedo respirar.

-Gomen- se disculpó con una sonrisa y ensegrida pasó a abrazar al peliazul- me alegro de verte Kuroko.

-Yo también Miyu-chan.

-Miyucchi ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó su compañero de preparatoria.

-He venido para que no te metas en líos, aunque creo que Yumi se ha encargado de esa parte.

Justo entonces un balón fue lanzado hacia el ojiámbar. Después de aquello Kagami, quien había lanzado el balón, y el jugador de Kaijo se enfrentarón en un uno contra uno. El resultado de aquel juego fue la victoria de Kise, todos pensaron que aquello hundiría a Kagami, pero no fue así. El ganador del uno contra uno se acercó a Kuroko y le invitó a que dejara Seirin y se uniera a Kaijo, sin embargo recibió la respuesta negativa por parte del peli-celeste.

-Y supongo que tú sigues con tu negativa-dijo mirando a Yumi.

-Ya se lo dije a Miyu el año pasado, este equipo será el que gane a la "Generación de los Milagros".

-Tienes mucha confianza en ellos, pero no creo que puedan vencernos en el partido-comentó, el pelirrojo fue a decir algo mas la chica de ojos marrones fue más rápida.

-Eso lo veremos en el partido.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo espero que os haya gustado, y quiero daros las gracias a todos los que habéis leído el primer capítulo de este fic, espero vuestros comentarios :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Descubriendo parte del pasado.

Los estudiantes de Kaijo se despidieron de sus amigos y se dirigieron a la salida, el chico a medida que andaba iba firmando autógrafos, por otro lado Miyu hablaba por el móvil con su capitán, que quería saber si había encontrado al rubio y donde estaban entre otras cosas.

-Etto... estamos saliendo de una sesión de fotos que le ha surgido a última hora-mintió la chica.

_-Miyu creo que eres lo bastante inteligente, como para saber que hemos llamado al mánager y nos ha dicho que no estaba con él._

-Bueno... en realidad...hemos venido a ver a unos viejos amigos que estudian en Seirin, nuestro siguiente contrincante.

_-...- el chico en la otra linea respiro hondo- Miyu, por favor venid aquí ahora, quiero que me informéis de lo que habéis visto._

-De acuerdo.

Miyu se puso al lado de su amigo, quien estaba terminando de firmar las fotos de sus fans en aquella preparatoria, y le contó su conversación telefónica con Kasamatsu. Ambos se montaron en el vehículo del rubio. Al llegar a su preparatoria se anduvieron a la sede del club, durante aquellas semanas las chicas ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del jugador de la "Generación de los Milagros", con lo que sus paseos junto a la castaña eran más tranquilos. Una vez en la sede del club buscaron al número 4 del equipo.

-¡A que viene saltarse el entrenamiento de hoy!- le riño el el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que le golpeaba en la cabeza.

-Es que quería ver como era el equipo al que se habían unido Kurokocchi y Yumicchi- se excusó- Kurokocchi es un jugador increíble, cuando sea el día del partido y lo vea jugar estoy seguro que estará de acuerdo conmigo sempai.

-Claro... Miyu ¿has visto algo que pueda resultar interesante?- le preguntó seriamente.

-Hay otro jugador de primero que puede darnos algún que otro problema, pero confío en que Ryo-chan pueda pararlo.

-Por su puesto que lo haré- afirmó el ojiámbar.

Después de que la castaña terminase de contarle lo sucedido a su capitán Ryota y ella salieron de allí. En la puerta de la preparatoria un chico alto, delgado con el cabello castaño, corto y con los ojos grises, que estaba apoyado en la pared los esperaba.

-Miyu-chan, hola.

-Taiyou-kun me alegro de verte- saludo la chica sorprendida.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Fuchida-kun-dijo el otro estudiante de Kaijo muy seriamente.

-Kise, no sabía que estudiases aquí.

-Pues sí, Miyucchi y yo vamos a la misma clase.

-Me parece bien, Mi necesito hablar contigo un segundo a solas si puede ser- le pidió el castaño.

-Claro, Ryota nos vemos dentro de quince minutos en la heladería de siempre- le consultó.

-Vale, no te retrases- se despidió el chico no sin antes darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

**Con Yumi:**

La joven se encontraba terminando los deberes cuando su móvil sonó. Le sorprendió ver que era el número del rubio que había ido esa misma tarde a visitarlos en la preparatoria. Lo dejo sonar y siguió con sus deberes, pero el móvil volvió a sonar, otra vez aquel chico.

-¿Qué quiere ahora? ¿No has tenido suficiente con lo de esta tarde?- se dijo a ella móvil siguió recibiendo las llamadas del jugador del Kaijo, quien no recibía respuesta por parte de la gerente de Seirin, hasta esta harta respondió.

-¿Mochhi-mocchi?

-_¡Por fin contestas!-grito alegre el chico._

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Kise-kun?- le preguntó- ¿No has tenido suficiente con las respuestas que te hemos dado esta tarde Tesu-kun y yo?

_-No, pero no te llamo por eso- le contestó el chico._

-¿No? y porqué entonces.

_-¿Sabes que es lo que siente Fuchida por Miyucchi?_

-A santo de que viene eso.

_-Es que después de salir de Seirin volvimos a Kaijo a resolver unos temas y cuando salimos estaba ese baka esperando a Miyucchi para hablar a solas con ella._

-...- la ojimarrón procesó lo que le había dicho su antiguo compañero de equipo y el tono de urgencia con el que le hablaba- Tú no estarás celoso de que esos dos estén solos ¿no?

_-¿Yo celoso...? No, es solo que no quiero que Miyucchi se enamore de un mujeriego como él y luego lo pase mal._

_-Eso ya lo hace_- pensó la chica- Kise-kun sólo puedo decirte que entre ellos no va a pasar nada más, serán amigos de la infancia aunque Fuchida-kun esté enamorado de Mi-chan. Hasta el día del partido- se despidió la chica y colgó.

**-0-**

Después de la visita del "As" de la preparatoria Kaijo, los días pasaron rápidamente. La tarde antes del partido el equipo de Seirin estaba terminando el entrenamiento cuando una chica alta, con el pelo rubio hasta los hombros, liso y los ojos azules, que vestía un uniforme que constaba de una falda gris, una camisa blanca, un lazo en el cuello amarillo y una chaqueta morada, entró en el gimnasio con un balón de baloncesto en la mano.

-Creo que esto es vuestro-habló interrumpiendo la práctica.

-¡Oh!-exclamó la entrenadora- gracias por devolverlo.

-Aiko-san no sabía que estabas aquí- dijo el peli-celeste.

-Me alegro de verte Kuroko-kun, lo cierto es que he venido a ver a mis padres este fin de semana y de paso quería visitar a Yumi.

-¿Kuroko-kun la conoces?- le preguntó Kagami, aquella chica le sonaba, sin embargo no sabía de que.

-Sí, estudio en Teiko con nosotros, pero además era compañera de Yumi-chan en la escuela primaria.- le contestó

-No sólo eso ambas formábamos parte del equipo femenino de baloncesto durante toda la primaria- añadió la rubia.

-¿Yumi jugaba al baloncesto?- le preguntó sorprendido el oji-celeste a su antigua compañera. El resto de integrantes no sólo se sorprendieron por el hecho de que su gerente hubiese sido jugadora de baloncesto, sino porque al igual que ellos Kuroko no sabía nada.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que lo dejo en quinto.

-¿Por alguna lesión?- le siguió preguntando Hyuga.

-No, se retiró porque el espíritu del equipo cambió y ella no aceptaba el nuevo rumbo que tomaba el equipo, así que dimitió como capitana y dejó el equipo- les explicó.

-Por lo que veo te gusta pregonar que fuí jugadora de baloncesto- dijo una voz detrás de la recién llegada.

-¡Yumi!- gritó de alegria abrazandola.

-De verdad entre tú y Miyu me vais a matar-bromeó la castaña.

-Chicos seguid con el entrenamiento- ordenó Riko- y como os habéis entretenido haréis una ronda más.

Las dos amigas se quedaron charlando en la puerta unos minutos más, ya que Aiko tenía prisa por llegar a su casa. Cuando los jugadores de Seirin terminaron la ronda extra que le habían mandado, Yumi, Kuroko y Kagami fueron al Maji Burger a tomarse algo. Mientras Kagami terminaba de pedir, los dos vecinos se fueron al sitio de siempre.

-Nunca me dijiste que habías jugado en un equipo femenino de baloncesto-comentó el oji-celeste.

-Lo cierto es que no me gusta recordar esa etapa, no terminó muy bien-admitió la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?

-Solamente querían victorias, además dejaron de esforzarse al cien por cien y yo no podía aguantar eso así que en mitad de un campeonato en América lo deje.

-¿Estuviste en América?- le preguntó el pelirrojo sentándose a su lado.

-Sí, pero sólo fueron dos semanas de las cuatro que duraba el torneo. Ya hacía tiempo que mi posición como capitana se había quedado en entre dicho y lo que pasó en el último entrenamiento fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

_Flashback_

_Pov Yumi_

Después de terminar la ronda clasificatoria nuestro equipo se reunió en la cancha de baloncesto que nos habían asignado. Las chicas charlaban entre ellas, hasta que el entrenador y yo entramos, y las once jugadoras se reunieron al rededor nuestra

-Chicas muy bien hecho- las felicitó el entrenador- Yumi-chan por favor dirige el entrenamiento, voy a ver que equipo será nuestro siguiente rival.

-Hai. Chicas estáis seguras de que ese es el estilo de juego al que queréis jugar- les conslté

-¿Importa mucho el estilo que juguemos? Yo creo que mientras ganemos está bien- opinó una chica pelirrosa con los ojos rojos.

-Claro, que no esta bien Kyoko-chan, el baloncesto es un juego en equipo y lo que no podemos hacer es lo de esta mañana Aiko-chan estaba sola y en vez de darle un pase entraste a canasta con dos jugadoras defendiéndote.

-Pero Aiko estaba en la zona de tiros libres y seguro que desde allí hubiese fallado, como siempre que le hacen falta y tiene que tirar un tiro libre.

-Eso es verdad-la apoyaron todas las jugadoras a la pelirrosa a excepción de Aiko y yo

-¿Donde está la confianza en vuestra compañera?- les pregunté.

-Sólo confío en mi misma ca-pi-ta-na-dijo burlonamente- Te voy a dar un aviso y espero que te quede claro. Ni se te ocurra volver a entrometerte en el siguiente partido con tu estúpido juego en equipo.

-No te preocupes Kyoko, se acabó dejo el equipo no pienso aguantar tus insultos y tus burlas, por lo tanto podrás guiar al resto como mejor te plazca.

Después de aquella discusión Aiko también quiso dejar el equipo, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera. En el siguiente partido de cuartos mi ex-equipo perdió y la cosa se complicó todavía más.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Toda la verdad.

Tres estudiante de primera año de la preparatoria Seirin, se encontraban sentados en el interior de la hamburguesería Maji. Yumi le dio un sorbo a su batido después de haberle contado aquel incidente a sus amigos.

-Por eso me sonaba la cara de Aiko. Alex me llevó a ver ese partido, fue realmente un desastre- comentó Kagami antes de darle un bocado a su decimonovena hamburguesa- Pero por qué dices que fue aún peor.

-Eso no tendrá que ver…-Kuroko dejó inconclusa la frase.

-Lo cierto es que sí, pero ahora formo parte del próximo equipo que será el número uno en todo Japón, así que no hay de qué preocuparse-sonrió la castaña. En ese momento la chica recibió una llamada, y se fue fuera de la hamburguesería para contestarla, pues aquel lugar tenía muy mala cobertura.

-Kuroko a que te referías antes- le preguntó el pelirrojo- y no vayas a dejarme en ascuas.

-Supongo que no me queda otra, después de todo tendremos que encontrárnoslas- le contestó.

Tres años antes:

Dos chicas, una castaña y otra rubia entraban en el nuevo instituto. La más alta de las dos buscaba a dos personas muy importantes para ella.

-¿No has encontrado a Aomine-kun y a Satsuki-chan?

-No, mi tía me dijo que ya habían salido de casa cuando la llamé.

-Lo mismo han ido a apuntarse al club de baloncesto-puntualizo Aiko- ¿tú que vas a hacer?

-De momento ver en qué clase nos ha tocado- le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Las dos amigas se dirigieron al pasillo de primero, era un pasillo inmenso, había seis clases, desde hacía unos años la escolarización en aquel instituto había aumentado a causa de su popularidad en los deportes. Aiko fue la primera en entrarse de cual sería su clase la 1-B, para sorpresa de ambas Yumi no estaba con ella, pero si lo estaban Aomine y Satsuki. Caminaron buscando la clase de la otra chica que fue la 1-D, junto a un par de viejas conocidas Kyoko y Natsumi. La de ojos marrones se tomó bien aquella última noticia, pero no tanto la de ojos azules.

-Yumi te van a volver a hacer la vida imposible como el año pasado- le decía su amiga.

-Aiko me da igual este año aparte de tenerte a ti, también están Oni-chan y Momo-chan y seguro que puedo hacer nuevos amigos en clase- intentaba calmar a la rubia.

El tiempo pasó, ya había pasado la mitad del curso para todos los estudiantes de Teiko, en especial para Yumi, quien no paraba de aguantar las "bromas" que le gastaban Kyoko y sus amigas a escondidas del resto. Para su suerte había hecho muy buena amistad con Miyu y Kise, ambos compañeros de clase, también con los compañeros del club en el que estaban Aomine, Momoi y Aiko y con Kuroko, un chico del club de baloncesto que estaba en el tercer equipo, al que ayudaba después del entrenamiento para subir al primer equipo. Ninguno de ellos, salvo las chicas sabían de las "bromas" pesadas que sufría la castaña. Una tarde del fin de semana, en casa de la peli rosa intentaron convencer a la oji-marrón para que hablara con los profesores o con sus padres y les explicase lo que sucedía realmente en el instituto.

-De qué serviría. Estoy bien así, os tengo a vosotras y a los chicos, no puedo pedir más.

-Pero los chicos no saben nada, además Aomine-kun está preocupado, piensa que tienes una lesión grave y que por eso has dejado el baloncesto- le dijo Satsuki.

-Incluso no entiende porque has rechazado la proposición de Akashi-kun de formar parte del equipo como gerente-añadió Aiko.

-Yumi, las chicas tienen razón deberías de parar a Kyoko de una vez, hablándolo con tus padres, con los profesores, o con los chicos.

-No voy a hablar con nadie sobre el tema, lo único que voy a hacer es preocuparlos innecesariamente. En serio chicas estoy bien, puedo con la situación.

-Se acabó-explotó la rubia levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse- o se lo dices tú a la próxima o lo cuento yo y me da igual si te enfadas conmigo, pero no estoy dispuesta a que te sigan pisoteando como lo han estado haciendo desde que te fuiste del equipo.

Después de aquella situación Aiko y Yumi no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra. Los chicos se extrañaron de aquella situación, ya habían visto discutir a las dos chicas, pero en seguida hacían las paces. En un almuerzo la castaña no apareció en la cafetería donde había quedado con Aomine y el resto del equipo de baloncesto. El peli-azul le preguntó a Momoi y a la ojiazul si sabían dónde estaba, las dos respondieron negativamente.

-Aomine-kun-le llamó Aiko.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Etto…creo que deberías saber que…

-Es muy posible que esté con Miyu-chan, tenía clases con ella y si no recuerdo mal Kise-kun se ha ido a una sesión de fotos- intervino la oji rosa.

-Gracias, chicas.-les agradeció y fue a sentarse con el resto del equipo.

-Satsuki-chan porqué me has cortado.

-Creo que deberías esperar- le contestó.

-Ella no le va a decir nada a Aomine-kun- le espetó

-¿Quién no le va a decir nada a Aomine?-les preguntó una voz seria a sus espaldas, provocándoles una escalofrío a ambas.

_Con Yumi._

La castaña subía las escaleras a la azotea, allí otra castaña con los ojos verdosos se comía su almuerzo casero. La oji-marrón se acercó silenciosamente hasta colocarse detrás de la otra chica.

-Te encontré- dijo colocando sus manos en los hombros de la otra asustándola.

-¡Yumi! No des esos sustos- le pidió mientras se recuperaba- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cierto rubio que ambas conocemos me pidió que te echara un vistazo mientras estaba fuera.

-Baka, ya le he dicho que me sé cuidar sola.

-Y no creo que lo dude, pero un chico enamorado siempre quiere proteger a su amada.-comentó Yumi sonriendo a su amiga.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que sólo somos amigos de la infancia- se quejó Miyu.

-Tú di lo que quieras pero apuesto lo que tú quieras a que ambos os gustáis y a que termináis juntos-dijo la chica sin un atisbo de duda en su voz.

-Sabes ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que Ryota-kun se abre tanto con una persona- apostilló la oji-verde.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó sin entender.

-Lo conozco desde muy pequeña y nunca lo había visto interactuar así, siempre mantiene una relación de fans con todos, sin embargo contigo no ha sido así- le explicó.

-Quizás es porque yo no lo trato como una estrella del modelaje al igual que tú- opinó Yumi.

-Puede ser…pero también creo que le gustas- a punto Miyu con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Ya te he dicho que eres tú quien ocupa su corazón, él solamente me ve como una amiga, a lo sumo como una hermana créeme sino cuando vuelva se lo pregunto y todo solucionado- intentó animar a su amiga- Además si tuvieras razón y yo le gustase, que lo dudo, jamás tendría algo con él.

-¿A ti te gusta?

-¡No! Para mí su amistad es muy importante, él es el primer chico que me trata como una chica, normal que además le gustan los deportes y eso es muy valioso, porque ningún chico antes me ha tratado así, sino que siempre me tratan como un chico. Así que no te preocupes porque no me gusta.- le explicó sonriente.

Por fin llegó el fin de semana. Aquel sábado en el instituto Teiko se celebraba un festival de deportes. En aquel festival ninguno de los miembros de algún club de deportes podía participar en el deporte que practicaban en el horario extraescolar. Tres chicas y un chico iban camino al instituto. Aiko y Satsuki iban hablando delante acerca del partido de voleibol en el que ambas participaban, detrás de ellas Yumi y Aomine iban en silencio.

-Al final en qué deporte te has apuntado- le preguntó la castaña rompiendo el silencio.

-En balonmano, es lo más parecido al baloncesto, odio esa estúpida norma del festival, no entiendo porque no puedo jugar al baloncesto-se quejó el peli-azul.

-No vas a cambiar vives por y para el baloncesto- comentó la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú? Supongo que habrás elegido baloncesto, después de todo como no estás en el club te puedes apuntar.

-Lo cierto es que no- le contestó con tristeza y con la cabeza gacha- me he apuntado a natación.

-También eres muy buena, te voy a decir contar un secreto.- comentó para animarla.

-¿Un secreto? Pensaba que los sabía todos- dijo Yumi con un tono molesto.

-Pues no, sabes hay una chica que va a participar en natación que voy apoyar a muerte- le reveló el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo saber quién es? O por lo menos la clase.

-Es de la clase 1-D, pero no se lo digas a nadie, si llegan a enterarse los de mi clase seguro que me matan.

-Seré una tumba oni-chan- le prometió la castaña entre risas.

Los cuatro amigos llegaron al instituto y se despidieron yéndose cada uno a su clase. Después cada clase salió al patio para escuchar el discurso del director, tras esto dio comienzo aquella actividad extraescolar. Las clases animaban a sus respectivos jugadores para que ganaran el encuentro. Los partidos iban pasando, en aquel momento la clase 1-A, iba en cabeza seguida de la 1-D y la 1-B, que estaban empatadas. Era el turno de la competición de natación. Las participantes fueron a cambiarse salvo una. Miyu al ver que su compañera no estaba en el vestuario salió a buscarla, sin embargo no la encontró por ningún sitio.

-Miyucchi- la llamó Kise.

-¡Ryota!-exclamó- ¿Has visto a Yumi?

-No, no la he visto acabo de terminar el partido de fútbol y no estaba allí. ¿Pasa algo?

-No la encuentro, y ahora es su prueba- le contestó nerviosa.

-Tranquila seguro que la encontramos, yo voy a seguir buscándola por aquí tú vuelve al vestuario y mira si está ahí, ¿vale? Si la encontramos nos llamamos.

-De acuerdo. Gracias Ryo.

-De nada, te aviso si la encuentro.

Los dos compañeros de Yumi siguieron buscándola, la castaña de ojos verdes no la encontró en los vestidores, así que avisó al rubio, quien tampoco la encontraba en ese momento Aiko y Satsuki.

-¿Qué tal Yu-chan? Miyu

-Desaparecida- le respondió a la peli rosa.

-¿Desparecida? Explícanos eso- le pidió la de ojos azules.

-No está en los vestuarios, Kise me está ayudando a buscarla y tampoco la encuentras y si le ha pasado algo.

-Miyu tranquilízate seguro que la encontramos- intentó calmarla Aiko- Satsuki ve en busca de Aomine y cuéntale lo que ha pasado, mientras Miyu-chan y yo seguimos buscándola.

Y así hicieron Momoi le contó lo que pasaba al peli azul y al resto de miembros de primero del club de baloncesto, que iban a la piscina. Todos se sorprendieron al enterarse de la repentina desaparición de Yumi, a la que habían visto hacía relativamente poco tiempo, deseosa de participar. Todos se encontraron en las puertas del vestuario femenino.

-¿La habéis visto?- preguntó Akashi.

-No, hemos estado preguntando y tampoco la han visto-le contestó la rubia.

-Esto no es normal en ella, jamás se iría teniendo una competición sin avisar-comentó Aomine.

-¿La habéis llamado al móvil?- preguntó esta vez Midorima.

-Sí y no contesta- respondió la oji rosa.

-Debemos avisar a los profesores- a punto el pelirrojo.

-Vale yo y Miyucchi iremos en busca de uno y le explicaremos lo que sucede, vosotros podéis seguir buscándola.-dijo Kise, que cogió la mano a la castaña y salieron corriendo.

Justo en ese momento Kyoko y Natsumi, una chica peli-blanca con los ojos amatistas, pasaron al lado del grupo que buscaba a Yumi. Las dos miraron a Aiko y se rieron, la rubia se dio cuenta del gesto de ambas y en cajo las piezas del puzle.

-Kyoko y Natsumi- susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que Akashi lo oyera y también entendiera lo que sucedía.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, acaban de mirar hacia aquí y se han reído, tienen que haber sido ellas.-las otras dos personas que estaban allí y sabían las burlas que había recibido su nueva amiga por parte de esas dos, también ataron cabos.

-Alguien puede explicarnos a que os referís, Yumi ha desaparecido no es momento de secretitos-dijo Aomine molesto.

-Daiki… no debería ser yo la que te dijera esto pero…-Momoi hizo una pausa- Yumi-chan ha estado siendo acosada por Kyoko y sus amigas desde principios de curso.

-No digas eso Momoi, estoy segurísimo que Yu-chan me lo hubiera dicho.

-Aomine es cierto, Yumi no te lo ha querido decir para no preocuparte.-apoyó la rubia a la peli rosa.

-Tú también lo sabías.

-Sí, aunque Yumi está siendo acosada desde sexto, por eso lo sé.

-¿¡Porqué ninguna me dijo nada!?

-Aomine-kun tranquilízate ellas le habían prometido que no te dirían nada- intervino Akashi.

-¿Cómo…?

-Las chicas nos lo contaron a mí y a Midorima-kun ayer, ya que las pillamos hablando del tema.

En aquel momento llegaron Kise y Miyu junto a su tutor y entre el pelirrojo y la rubia le explicaron la situación. Entonces apareció junto a ellos un chico peli-celeste con los ojos del mismo color.

-Fukushima-sensei-habló el chico.

-¡Kuroko!-gritó asustado el profesor- Ahora mismo no puedo atenderte.

-Sensei he escuchado a Ichijo-san y a Minami-san decir que habían encerrado a Yumi-chan en un armario en el aula de ciencias- dijo el chico.

-Yumi es claustrofóbica-gritó el peli-azul mientras corría en dirección a la clase de ciencias. El resto no tardó en seguirlo.

En la actualidad:

-Después de aquello la encontramos asustada y llorando en el armario y las dos chicas fueron expulsadas- terminó de explicarle Kuroko.

-No imaginé que fuera eso a lo que te referías, realmente tuvo que pasarlo mal.

-Y lo hice, pero los chicos del club me ayudaron muchísimo, para mí son parte de mi familia siempre han estado ahí cuando luego lo he pasado mal y jamás seré capaz de agradecerles lo que han hecho por mi.

-Yumi…

-¿Nos vamos?- les preguntó con una amplia sonrisa- Mañana tenemos el partido contra Kaijo y tenéis que descansar.

* * *

_Quiero dar las gracias a LovelyGirl84, a María y a Danielle Chocolatt por comentar, espero que os guste y que se esclarezcan las dudas que teníais algunas jajaja, también quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que habéis leído los capítulos anteriores. Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, besitos._


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Kaijo vs Seirin

Al fin llegó el partido contra Kaijo, Yumi se había levantado realmente temprano aquella mañana, se puso el uniforme, desayunó y salió de su casa para meterse en la del vecino. Tras cerrar la puerta de la otra casa, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a su amigo como en el tiempo en el que ella era mánager del equipo de baloncesto de Teiko. Mientras estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno, una voz que provenía de la puerta la sorprendió.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Preparándote el desayuno, siento mucho haberte despertado- le contestó sin apartar la vista de la sartén.

-Hacía mucho tiempo de esto- le comentó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa.

-Ya… supongo que volver a ser mánager de un equipo trae a flote viejas costumbres- le dijo sirviéndole el desayuno con una enorme sonrisa-Y date prisa o llegaremos tarde.

-Después soy yo el que te mete prisa- susurró el chico.

Después de desayunar Kuroko y Yumi salieron hacia la preparatoria, donde los esperaba el resto del equipo.

-Sólo queda que llegue Kuroko-observó Hyuga, nada más ver a la castaña.

-Estoy aquí

-¿¡Desde cuándo estás aquí!?- le preguntó Riko.

-He llegado junto con Yumi

-¿En serio?- todos miraron interrogantes a la chica, quien simplemente asintió.

Tras aquello todos se encaminaron a la parada del tren. Kagami y su compañero de clase se quedaron más atrás, mientras que su otra compañera hablaba con el capitán y la entrenadora. El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido del cambio que había experimentado su amiga en tan pocas horas, aunque la otra noche les había brindado una cálida sonrisa, ésta tenía briznas de tristeza. Sin embargo aquella mañana la ojimarrón tenía una sonrisa permanente que les infundía a todos los que la miraban fuerza y el convencimiento de que podían ganarle a Kise y a su equipo.

-Ese es uno de los poderes que tiene Yumi-chan- dijo Kuroko, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Poderes?

-Sí, Yumi es capaz de hacer que una persona sienta lo que ella quiera con una sonrisa- le explicó el peli celeste- y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Cogieron el tren, que los dejo a sólo un par de manzanas, mientras caminaban hacia Kaijo la ojimarrón se acercó a sus compañeros de clase, hasta aquel momento no se había fijado en las amplias ojeras que tenía el oji rojo.

-¿Demasiado emocionado por el partido?- le preguntó mordiéndose el labio para aguantar la risa, sabía las ganas que tenía Kagami de jugar contra quise, pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza que no durmiera aquella noche a causa de aquella emoción.

-Para nada, es un partido normal y corriente.

-Ya normal y corriente… por eso las ojeras de no dormir nada ¿no?- el chico desvió la mirada- no eres el único que no ha podido dormir, yo también estaba emocionada.

**En la preparatoria Kaijo.**

Miyu había tenido que ir antes para preparar algunas cosas antes del partido, y Kise había decidido acompañarla y calentar tranquilo antes que el resto de sus sempais llegaran. El rubio estuvo ensayando los tiros libres, a la vez que la castaña intentaba mover los bancos para el partido. Cuando el chico se dio cuenta dejó el balón y fue a ayudar a su amiga.

-Sigues igual de debilucha que siempre- chinchaba el chico.

-No necesito tu ayuda puedo sola- se molestó la ojiverde.

-No te enfades sólo era una broma- aclaró el chico.

-Lo siento, es que no he dormido bien esta noche por culpa de los nervios y estoy un poco alterada.

-Puedo saber porqué

-Tengo un mal presentimiento respecto al partido.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, estoy completamente seguro de que ganaremos a Yumicchi, a Kurokocchi y a su equipo- intentó calmarla al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo, que no tardó en corresponder.

**En algún lugar camino a la preparatoria Kaijo:**

Una carreta empujada por una bicicleta iba camino de la preparatoria Kaijo. Dentro de la carreta iban un chico peli verde con gafas y los ojos del mismo color que el pelo y una chica con el pelo azul, liso hasta la altura de los hombros y los ojos grises, y en la bici pedaleando un chico con el pelo negro y ojos azules.

-¿No podíamos ir en tren como personas normales?- le pregunto la chica al peli verde.

-Según el horóscopo de hoy el mejor vehículo para cáncer es una carreta tirada por una bicicleta.

-No creo que a este paso lleguemos a tiempo para ver el inicio del partido y tampoco creo que veamos algo más que no sea el final- apuntó la peli azul.

**En la preparatoria donde se juega el partido:**

Seirin acababa de llegar, todos estaban sorprendidos por las instalaciones deportivas que tenía aquella preparatoria. Sin embargo se sorprendieron aún más cuando Miyu y Kise llegaron a recogerlos

-Este lugar es grande así que pensamos en venir a buscaros- dijo el rubio.

-Domo.

-¡Oye Kise!- intenó hablar el ojirrojo, pero el chico de la "Generación de los Milagros" pasó de él.

-Kurokocchi,desde que rechazaste unirte a nuestro club he estado llorando por las noches- se quejó frotándose los ojos con el brazo.

-¿Siempre hace estas cosas?- les preguntó Riko a las dos amigas.

-Siempre-contestaron al unísono.

-Sólo muéstranos el camino- le exigió Kagami.

-Nunca antes he sido rechazado, ni siquiera por las chicas

-¿Me está ignorando?

-¿Podrías dejar el sarcasmo?- le pidió Kuroko a su antiguo compañero.

-La verdad es que me siento interesado en la persona que hace decir esas cosas a Kurokocchi- Kise caminó hasta ponerse a la altura del número 10 de Seirin- No me importa ser llamado "Generación de los Milagros", pero no puedo ignorar un desafió, no soy lo suficiente maduro para eso, así que los aplastaré con todo lo que tengo.

Después de aquello, los dos estudiantes de Kaijo guiaron al equipo visitante hasta la cancha de baloncesto, para su sorpresa se encontraron con que jugarían solamente con media cancha, pues el entrenador Takeuchi veía que jugar con la cancha completa era una perdida de tiempo, pues según él, Seirin no era un equipo para tomárselo en serio, a esto había que añadirle que Kise no jugaría el partido. Los chicos se fueron a los vestuarios bastante molestos.

-No puedo creer que nos pongan a jugar a media cancha- habló enfadada Riko, mientras veía como los chicos terminaban de trotar.

-Sólo tenemos que demostrarles que se han equivocado con nosotros- comentó Yumi.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Por supuesto-sonrió confiada- ¡Kagami-kun, Tetsu-kun!

-¿Qué quieres? No ves que estamos entrenando.

-Sí, sí lo veo Kagami, pero quieres jugar contra Kise o no.

-¿Qué has pensado?- le preguntó el peli celeste, en seguida todas las miradas se pusieron sobre ella.

-Pues veras...

La hora del partido llegó, después de unos problemas con la alineación el partido comenzó. En el saltó Kaijo obtuvo el balón y el base comenzaba a organizar el juego cuando de repente Kuroko le quitó el balón y subio corriendo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para no ser detenido en el camino, así que hizo un pase por detrás al pelirrojo y éste hizo un clavado con el que desprendió el aro del tablero, este hecho produjo dos reacciones en el entrenador de Kaijo, la primera fue que jugarían con la cancha completa y la segunda la entrada de Kise en el partido. Mientras arreglaban las cosas para jugar con la cancha completa, Kagami recibía la mayor bronca de su vida.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre cargarte el aro!- le reñía la ojimarrón.

-Tú me dijiste...

-Sé perfectamente lo que te dije hicieras un clavado, pero no que te cargases el aro- seguía la chica-_ ahora la cosa se va a poner la cosa más complicada-_pensó.

El partido siguió y el juego entre ambos se convirtió en un ir y venir de una canasta a otra. La entrenadora pidió tiempo muerto después de haber jugado tres minutos, pues lo único que conseguirían con aquel juego era disminuir sus posibilidades de victoria. Kuroko les explicó al resto del esquipo que sus habilidades no tendrían los mismos resultados que antes. Riko se enfado tanto con el oji celeste como con Yumi, pues ninguno le había explicado nada. El tiempo muerto terminó y el juego prosiguió. La brecha fue aumentando poco a poco, pero por suerte Kagami se dio cuenta del punto débil de Kise, el juego "invisible" de Kuroko.

El primer tiempo terminó y después de dos minutos de descanso comenzó el segundo. Los primeros minutos se parecieron a los últimos minutos del primer cuarto. Sin embargo la segunda vez que Kagami consiguió el balón su juego uno contra uno cambió por completo, y comenzó un juego de apoyo con Kuroko, que hizo que la brecha se redujera. En uno de los bloqueos que hizo el dúo de primero el más bajito de los dos recibió un manotazo de Kise y terminó tirado en el suelo con un golpe en la cabeza que sangraba.

-¡KUROKO!-gritaron las dos chicas que estaban en la banca- Chicos traed el kit de primeros auxilios-les pidió Riko.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Hyuga a Kuroko.

-Sólo un poco mareado.

-¿Estás bien?- le volvió a preguntar Kagami.

-Estoy bien. El juego... comienza...- el peliceleste no acabó la frase porque se desmayó.

Entre los dos que estaban al lado del chico los llevaron al banquillo y lo tumbaron en una colchoneta que había detrás. Yumi en seguida se puso a revisar la herida del chico.

-No es nada grave, pero tal y como está no puede seguir jugando- dijo la castaña mientras se ponía a coserle la herida.

-¿Cuándo has aprendido..?-Izumi no pudo terminar la pregunta porque la entrenadora lo interrumpió.

-No creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso, ya no lo contarás después.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- le preguntó el capitán a su compañera de curso.

-Dejaremos la ofensiva a los de segundo y Kagami-kun tendrás que defender a Kise-kun como si te fuera la vida en ello.

**En el banquillo de Kaijo:**

Kise no podía apartar la mirada del banquillo del equipo contrario, Miyu se dio cuenta de aquello y se acercó a su amigo para tranquilizarlo. El chico sintió la presencia de su amiga a su lado y brindo una sonrisa triste.

-Al final tenías razón.

-Ryota le podría pasar a cualquiera, deja de darle vueltas y juega con todo lo que tienes- la mirada de la chica se puso sobre la de su antigua amiga

-Pero Miyucchi...-el chico siguió la mirada de la chica y lo comprendió en seguida- tienes razón no se van a rendir ahora.

En ese momento el silbato sonó para dar por terminado el tiempo muerto.

**En alguna calle de camino a la preparatoria Kaijo:**

-Ya deberían de estar terminando de jugar el segundo cuarto- indicó la peli azul.

-Si yo no fuera el único que le da a los pedales...

-Por supusto que no, el "Oha-Asa del horóscopo ha predicho que algo increíble le pasaría hoy a cáncer-le dijo el peli verde.

-¡Eso qué tiene que ver!- exclamó el oji azul.

-Por favor Takao-kun no le hagas caso- le pidió la chica.

-Más os vale que vuestros compañeros sean bueno.

**En el partido:**

Quedaba menos de dos minutos del tercer cuarto, las cosas se estaban complicando para Seirin. En la banca las dos chicas estaban intentando buscar una solución para ganar el partido.

-Si tan sólo Kuroko-kun estuviera en el juego...-comentó en voz alta Riko.

-Entendido- dijo una voz detrás de todos los jugadores. El peli celeste se levantó de la colchoneta- Bueno en seguida vuelvo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-le preguntó Yumi poniendo se enfrente.

-La entrenadora dijo que fuera...

-No te dije eso, sólo pensé en voz alta- se excusó la chica.

-Iré, si puedo cambiar algo al entrar allí... por favor déjeme ir- pidió el chico y pasó de mirar a la entrenadora a su amiga- Además le prometí a Kagami que sería su sombra.

-Dim e tu nomber y cuántos dedos ves levantados- le exigió su amiga

-Kuroko Tetsuya y tienes levantados tres dedos.

-Vale, Riko-san puede jugar, sin embargo tetsu si te veo en problemas le pediré que te saque.

Seirin realizó el cambio. Entre el final del tercer cuarto y la primera mitad del último el equipo visitante consiguió recortar tanto los puntos que empataron, sin embargo el final del partido fue exactamente igual que los primeros minutos del partido, un ir y venir de canastas. En los últimos segundos Kagami y Kuroko urdieron un plan para vencer y lo consiguieron para sorpresa de Kise, quien no pudo reprimir las lágrimas tras la primera derrota en su vida.

Después de la despidida en la cancha los equipos se fueron a cambiarse. La mánager de Kaijo se acercó al vestuario del equipo rival. Frente a la puerta la entrenadora y la mánager de Seirin esperaban a que sus amigos salieran.

-Enhorabuena- las felicitó Miyu- habéis estado impresionates

-Gracias, aunque vosotros no os habéis quedado atrás- habló Riko.

-Nos queda mucho que entrenar.

-A nosotros también, no te creas- comentó Yumi. En ese momento un chico rubio pasó al lado de ellas sin percatarse de la presencia de ninguna de las chicas- Ve con él te necesita.

-Ok, luego te llamo.

Los chicos salieron del vestuario y de las instalaciones. En la puerta los esperaba los jugadores de aquella preparatoria para despedirlos.

**Con Kise:**

Miyu consiguió darle alance a su amigo y lo abrazó por la espalda. Kise se sorprendió al sentir que uno finos brazos rodeándolo, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba ella siempre estaba ahí en momentos como aquél, dándole ánimos, riñéndole si hacía las cosas mal, etc...

-En el Interhigh los venceremos-afirmó la castaña si deshacer el abrazó.

-Lo haremos- se quedaron así uno minutos más hasta que el chico deshizo aquel abrazo-Voy a lavarme la cara, te ahora- el rubio se inclinó y depositó un beso en la cabeza la de la chica, que le causó un fuerte sonrojo.

El oji marrón fue al patio para lavarse la cara, sorprendentemente cuando terminó junto a él se encontraban un chico peli verde y una chica peli azul.

-El horóscopo de géminis predijo mala suerte para ti hoy, pero nunca pensé que perderías- habló el chico.

-¿Vinisteis a ver Midorimacchi, Abukaracchi?

-Sólo vimos el final- le contestó la peli azul.

-De todos modos fue un juego desafortunado- comentó el oji verde-Incluso un mono podría manejar esos donqueos. No me extraña que la suerte no estuviese de tu lado.

-Shintarou...

**Con Seirin:**

Después de bajarse del tren el equipo se encaminó al hospital, donde trabajaba el padre de Yumi. Mientras ésta, Riko y Kuroko entraba, el resto de los chicos se quedó fuera. La castaña de primer año se acercó a la recepción por suerte su tía pasó por allí.

-¡Yumi! ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tetsu ha tenido un pequeño incidente en el partido y...- la chica no pudo acabar la frase por que su tía en seguida se acercó a su amigo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Un codazo durante el partido, creo que sólo en una brecha sin importancia, pero hemos venido para ver si papá podía verlo o tú.

-Lo siento cariño, pero tu padre se encuentra operando ahora mismo. Seguidme

Los tres estudiantes siguieron a la enfermera, ésta vio la herida y como había dicho su sobrina sólo era una brecha aparatosa. Después de que terminaron de examinar a Kuroko se despidieron de la tía de Yumi y salieron a darle la noticia a los chicos. Para celebrar la victoria se fueron a cenar a un restaurante en el que si te comías un chuletón enorme cenabas gratis. Todos al ir por la mitad del chuletón no podía comer más, pero Kagami fue un caso aparte se comió los platos de sus compañeros. Una vez que terminaron de cenar, iban a irse a casa cuando se dieron cuenta de que Kuroko no estaba. Se dividieron en parejas para buscarlo. Kagami y Yumi fueron juntos a buscarlo y no tardaron en hacerlo. El chico al que estaban buscando se encontraba hablando con Kise sobre el futuro del pelirrojo. Éste harto de que hablaran de él a escondidas anduvo hacia ellos, seguido de su compañera y empujó al oji celeste.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- le preguntó el recién llegado- Hola.

-Estuviste escuchando...

Entre los dos "Ases" de sus respectivos comenzó una discusión, que terminó al darse cuenta de que el más bajito se encontraba en la cancha de baloncesto deteniendo una pelea. Ambos fueron a ayudar al chico con aquellos abusones y terminaron jugando un cinco contra tres. Mientras jugaban Yumi recibió un mensaje de Miyu quien estaba preocupada porque no podía contactar con Kise. Una vez que terminaron con el partidillo Kagami le echó la bronca a Kuroko por no pensar antes de actuar.

-Deberías llamar a Miyu cuando antes, está preocupada.

-Lo haré. Bueno es hora de que me vaya. Me alegro de haber jugado de nuevo contigo Kurokocchi- se despidió el rubio.

Tras aquello el equipo al completo apareció Riko como había prometido le hizo al peli azul la llave "Boston" por haber desaparecido así porque así. Cada miembro del equipo se fue despidendo poco a poco. El ex-jugador de Teiko se despidió de su amiga en la puerta de su casa.

-Testu, si necesitas algo mi madre está en casa.

-¿Tú a dónde vas?

- Voy a salir a correr un rato, es que después de veros jugar tengo la necesidad de hacer ejercicio- le confesó a su amigo.

-Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré.

La chica entró al piso, su madre se encontraba tirada en el sofá viendo la tele. La castaña la aviso de que saldría a correr y fue a cambiarse. Mientras corría pasó por las canchas de baloncesto en las que quedaban por las mañanas con el pelirrojo para ir juntos a la preparatoria. Se sorprendió al ver que en la cancha estaba uno de sus compañeros entrenando. Recogió una pelota que se le había escapado y tiró a canasta desde la línea de triple. El chico se giró tras ver como el balón entraba.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Kagami-kun?

-Tenía ganas de jugar ¿Y tú?

-Después de veros necesitaba hacer ejercicio.

-¿Qué te parece un uno contra uno?

-Me parece perfecto, aunque te aviso no soy tan buena como Kise.

* * *

Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Antes de despedirme quiero darle las gracias a LovelyGirl84 por dejarme a Mei y por su apoyo, también a mi queridísima María por leerse todos los fics que escribo y por torturarla con mis cambios de ideas jajaja. Nos leemos.


End file.
